


Home is where the heart is

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Delusions, Hurt Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When frightened by lightning, Peter runs as far as his legs can take him. Tony finding him in the fray of his fear.





	Home is where the heart is

The tenebrous sky shook with lightning. Peter's senses screaming harshly at him, his feet pounding in the puddles as he sobbed.

He'd been so frightened he'd run out of school, leaving his backpack and phone. Luckily they were in his PE locker, but that also meant Peter was dressed in his PE short's and shirt.

The sound of rain hitting the pavement was louder than any bomb to his mind. The dark sky helped his eyes until the lightning lit up the world. Blinding him for seconds at a time, the cold water nearly bathing his senses in ice.

Peter flinched violently at every car horn until he was on the outskirts of the state itself. He didn't know how long he'd run, but he knew what the sign before him said.

Rhode Island.

It had been so dark he hadn't even realized he'd probably been running all night. He didn't know where to go, didn't know what to do from here. Didn't know who to call, his mind was too clouded to remember any number.

Peter found himself in Newport, the sun was out no longer pouring. He sniffled sitting in the sand of Easton Beach, silently weeping into his knees.

He was lost. So very lost. Senses still frayed from the constant assault of lightning, the waves crashing against the shore setting him on edge but reassuring him all at once.

He didn't know how he felt, looking down at his ruined shoes. Soggy and falling apart, his wet shorts coated in sand. He just wanted to go home, or see Tony. He wanted to feel safe. Not so very lost, and confused.

Peter's eyes widened in astonishment when in the distance he saw a rocketing figure in the sky. Mr. Stark! Peter eyes watered in misery when he jetted off in the wrong direction.

"No please, I'm here. Tony... I'm here," Peter whispered brokenly, standing on the shore. Small waves seeping into his shoes, body still shivering from the cold.

He dropped to his knees again, in defeat. Sobbing into his hand's, trembling in agony and despair. He didn't know when Mr. Stark had also become a home to him.

An aggravated scream fell from his lips until he couldn't make a sound. An angelic sound met his ears, Peter's head lifted so quickly his vision blurred.

"Peter," Tony didn't sound happy, but Peter cried out and jumped at the suit of armor. Sobbing into the shoulder of the red and gold suit, shivering happily. Mr. Stark came for him, he found him! He wasn't lost anymore.

"Thank you," Peter's hoarse voice repeated in a litany. Tony's mask fell away, the strong arms of metal hesitantly wrapping around him.

"If you wanted to go to the beach kid I'm sure we could have made a day," Tony quipped, tilting his head while Peter tried burying his face against his throat. Though being so short he couldn't quite reach.

Peter didn't necessarily reply, Tony certainly was surprised when Peter wept, "Thank you, I love you so much, thank you so much, thank you."

Tony gulped slightly, "Yeah yeah, I love you too." He said into Peter's hair quietly. Peter didn't seem to notice, which Tony wasn't quite sure if he was thankful for or not.

"Scan please," He asked FRIDAY, she checked Peter over.

"Early stages of hypothermia, delusional, currently getting over the effects of a sensory overload," She explained. He nodded worriedly, looking down at Peter's outfit.

"Peter, it's been 28 hours, do you want to wait for Happy to drive down here and get us? Or me to fly us back?"

Both options didn't seem to sit well with him. He could put Peter in the suit, the ventilation system would get rid of the sand and monitor him until Happy arrived. But Peter seemed pretty dead set on holding onto him, and he figured he might freak out inside the suit.

And if he carried Peter home, he might overwhelm him even more so. Maybe they did need to call Happy to pick them up, which FRIDAY did quickly, also calling May to let her know Peter was alright.

The suit carefully fell away, Peter instantly seizing forward to tangle himself into the billionaire's arms.

"You're alright kiddo," He breathed, hoping Peter heard his question because he hadn't made any attempt to answer. He guessed it didn't matter, Happy was coming anyway. He just hoped he could get Peter in the car.

  
"Ocean loud," Peter murmured into Tony's throat, Tony simply nodded. Pressing Peter's head to his chest, arm wrapped around him carefully blocking Peter's ears the best he could.

The change was instantaneous, his stiffness depleting and his tired eyes falling shut as he rested against his mentor's chest. Even in the car ride home, Tony held his protege close and offered as much safety to the boy as possible.

Peter had become his home too.

 

 


End file.
